Escape/Script
Tyrian TYRIAN DATAFLUX 040-54-871 Data After gathering all the available data, I think I've found the safest course into Tyrian orbit from my landing platform... After heading due west out of the Fauchi mines you should come in contact with the floating battle platforms. Watch for the auto targeting plasma turrets and especially the construction claws. Whoever designed these platforms sure counted on spies and infiltrators, as they're loaded with small squadrons of surface attack drones as well. I think these platforms are filled with Gravitic Ore, which would explain why they're floating. No wonder Microsol wants to mine them so badly. I just hope I don't get intercepted before I reach orbit. HOLOVID RELEASE ALPHA Historical Note: Rated Not Funny The Prime Chair said in a convention at Midway, Savara, "We feel that the economic benefits for the mineral gathering on Tyrian to be immense, scientifically and economically. While so far we haven't found anything but worthless granite strata, we have been able to form stable test platforms for military deployment which avoids 80% of the gravitational pull of the main body of the planet, significantly reducing deployment time and energy consumption. In addition, there is a 260% increase in solar collection at that level of the atmosphere and we feel it can be beamed down to the surface to provide cheaper, more bountiful power while avoiding the need to deploy space-platforms. If we can keep the gravitational disruption active on the rock and still maintain at least a moderate ground G-force, it will increase the worth of Tyrian and provide us with an increased capacity for fast colonization." Scientists believe the mineral compositions in the heavy rock strata on the surface of the planet can be easily gathered while the planet's gravity has been disrupted. Tyrian is the only planet whose gravity shifts enough to allow the top strata to break apart from the planet in large sections. So far, no-one has been able to figure out the odd results in the force, but Gencore has stated it believes the mineral components of Microsol's world to be just on the surface of the planet. They believe the core of the world is mostly gas pressure with molten pockets situated in several locations around the core, without any matter in the center of the planet. They have distributed holo-models of the force diagrams which indicate the gravitational pull is very uneven around the planet, which conflicts near several locations on the surface and would provide a near-cancellation of the G-force. INCOMING MESSAGE FROM MIDWAY, SAVARA: 21717 mark Mom Dear Trent, Glad to hear you're doing so well on Tyrian, son. Papa's so proud of you. Oh yes, how's your Hazudra friend? He seems nice. You'll have to bring him home this Fokar-Cycle for dinner and a holo-snack. You're going to come back this Fokar-Cycle, aren't you, son? We still have your room made up just like when you left. Papa wants me to tell you he finally has a job with Microsol! It seems they're interested in charting the Sti-5 sector where you're working. I always told you Papa was the best holo-chart deployer on Savara! Finally, I think we're going to move out of this old home. Papa got a huge payment from his new P-Scouting job and we can afford to do some things we've always wanted to do. Oh, Papa says we have to go to the final interview now. Seems they want us to visit the local branch office for a welcoming party. All our love! Mom Asteroid SAVARA MERCHANT TRANSMISSION Merchant Hey, Trent! Looks like you've got a price on your head now. The guys at level 3 security say Microsol is after you, and your parents are being investigated. What's going on? Drop by Midway and equip your ship. Then we'll see if we can find a goodhiding place for you. I owe you, after all. We've plenty here for you. Rear sonic cannons, front lasers, medium armor, and the first of our shipment of Microsol shields! We've also found something interesting... Deep space pirate brought a couple of these weird glowing green mechanisms back from the outer reaches of the sector. Seems the whole freighter fleet is out there looking for the Blacknova stargate. Anyway, this green thing glows and emits a weird ionized field around it, but it's far too weak for a shield. Still, if you're interested, it's yours dirt cheap. Gotta pay you back for that hula lamp... HOLOVID RELEASE BETA 06 - THERMAL BLAST VIBRATES MIDWAY News A thermal blast rocked the city of Midway today, destroying a number of urban dwellings on the south side of the East River. Investigators say the blast was centered on one dwelling owned by the Hawkins family. Both the husband and wife are believed disintegrated by the radiation. Remarkably, few other people were injured. It seems most of the people in the community were at a seminar for community awareness produced by the benevolent Microsol alliance. "It seems we averted a major disaster with our welcoming seminar. I blanche at the thought of what kind of monster would try to take out an entire community. You can be sure we will be investigating it to the fullest extent. I only wonder at what the people would think if that seminar wasn't being held at that time..." said Microsol's new Prime Chair Durril. Officials at the Main Tallok Fusion Plant said the thermal blast had to have been a weapon and couldn't have been caused by faulty wiring. Savara DATAFLUX UPLOAD from Midway Merchant I've found the best chance of escape for you. The home of Gencore Tech Alliance: DELIANI. Head there and you should be able to find refuge with TRANSON LOHK, who is the chancellor. I'm sorry about your parents, Trent. Something tells me you want revenge, but before you go off half cocked just listen to this... Gencore is in a fix right now. Since Microsol is monopolizing Tyrian, Gencore is losing power in the council at REMUS. The head research fellows at Gencore also believe there is something weird going on concerning the development of Tyrian, and if they could pinpoint it, they'd have grounds for opposition and perhaps even a shutdown of the whole operation. Still, they have no leads. Only hypotheses. If you could provide some information for them, Gencore would hopefully help you find the reason for Microsol's interest in your death. Good luck, Trent. INCOMING TRANSMISSION from Magnatower Center Transon We read you on our vidspec screens as Trent Hawkins, terraformation pilot. I am TRANSON LOHK, chancellor of the Gencore tech alliance. We need your help, Trent. Microsol is clearly after you. Deliani is being infiltrated even now by a whole fleet of Microsol patrol ships. We'll do our best to hold them off until you can reach us. Tyrian's rock formations are gravity controlling, you say? So that would mean that Microsol is most likely to be using this new power source to build a fleet of incredibly fast warships. Their main goal is to control the sector, as some of our agents have discovered recently. we need you to be on our infiltration team, Trent. You're obviously one of the finest pilots in the sector from that manuvering you just pulled off, so you can fly into Microsol territory and discover exactly what they intend to do and when. In all your life, you'll never have a better opportunity of serving your sector. Head for Deliani and Javi, our security chief, will brief you on your first mission. Cutscene Warning: Trajectory heading intercepts minefield surrounding Deliani. Navigation through minefield necessary to reach Deliani. Unknown magnetic forces detected ahead. Savara V DELIANI PRIORITY UPLINK A1 Transon Trent, I want you to go investigate a disturbance on Savara. We've received reports of a massive gravity surge in one of the main cities there, Tonchus. The situation there sounds grim with a number of people panicking and trying to escape. I know it's short notice, but please do your best. Further details are available from Emperor Milktoe's address which I am also sending. You must take out that lunatic or else the planet will be ruined. Transon out. PLANETARY EMERGENCY Milktoe This is Emperor Milktoe of Savara. This planetary distress is not a drill! A large beam of unknown energy has been directed at 41x30 in the upper hemisphere of our planet. It has caused an incredible gravitational disturbance which is raising the oceans at that point to unheard-of levels. (cough) Widespread panic has gripped the planet and the citizens are grabbing any ship available to escape the surface. The sky is filled with thousands of shuttles and blimps. Even worse, a crazed lunatic calling himself Lord Gopenhagen is flying around in a modified T-29 blimp and destroying countless ships and buildings. He has threatened to destroy the main power centers of the planet and cause a giant meltdown. In five hours he will have achieved his objective. I hope someone out there can help us, but I'm not going to stick around and find out! There's a royal shuttle leaving in five minutes and I'll be on it! Formerly... Emperor Milktoe Cutscene Now that you've saved the crisis on Savara and earned the help of Transon Lohk, you head back to Tyrian to find out more about this new power. How could such an innocent pile of rocks be used to devastate planets? You must locate sample of this new energy. If nothing else, perhaps it could be harnessed back against Microsol's new device. There, on the far side of Tyrian. A sample? Looks like a fairly substantial... oh no! MICROSOL! Assassin UNKNOWN ???????? Your arrogance will be your downfall. We have taken care of your friend. I hope you enjoyed your flight. Please return your tray to the upright position and prepare for destruction. Ha ha. DELIANI PRIORITY UPLINK A1 Transon You're going to try and fly back to Tyrian for the gravity rocks? Good luck finding some of that ore. If you can pick up a sample, maybe we can analyze it to find out more about it. I hope what happened on Savara won't be repeated. The consequences of this power are terrifying. Transon out. Final Cutscene That was too close. You've been nearly vaporized, crushed, blown to pieces, flame broiled, and electrocuted one too many times. Only your incredible targeting skills and class 1 fancy flying has kept you alive. Those boys at Deliani clearly have some even more hair raising missions for you up their sleeve. Why were YOU chosen to be their errand boy? Why is half the galaxy after your head? Can you beat the odds and, most importantly, can you survive without becoming space bacon? If not, things could become unpleasant. Category:Tyrian, the Game